Malchik Gay
by Christine-Core
Summary: "Y... ¿Que tal si tu amigo del cual estas enamorada no es tan gay del todo?, al menos tal vez ... ¿bisexual? ,¿Hinata, tendrás alguna oportunidad con el? y ¿ Que de su pareja sentimental? ..." Occ, UA, Lemon, BISEX NARUHINASASU! ENTREN SI QUIEREN LEER MAS ;) Editado... poco a poco subiendo fics que tenia.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen

!advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc, etc … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Malchik Gay**

—Christine-core—

* * *

_**"Y... ¿Que tal si tu amigo del cual estas enamorada no es tan gay del todo?, al menos tal vez ... ¿bisexual? ,¿Hinata, tendrás alguna oportunidad con el? y ¿ Que de su pareja sentimental? ..."**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Para Hinata cada vez era más difícil estar al lado de Naruto. Cada toque, cada roce, cada encuentro... era muy imposible estar tan cerca y no recordar aquella noche.

Habían bebido, era sábado por de madrugada y habían entrado a su departamento con dificultad en el salón. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no salían a ese tipo de eventos, pero el vigésimo octavo cumpleaños de ella era una buena ocasión para recordar los viejos tiempos.

No fueron capaces de llegar a sus habitaciones así que se dejaron caer uno encima del otro en el sofá.

Riendo Hinata se quitó aquellos molestos tacones y le tiró por un poco de manta dejando a Naruto, que solo se había sacado la chaqueta, medio destapado y él, gruñó, volvió a tirar de ella mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaban cara a cara.

No tardaron en llegar al acuerdo de juntarse más y eso provocó que Hinata se diese cuenta de que a su amigo se le marcaba una prominencia en su ingle.

A ella siempre le había gustado su amigo así que, aprovechando la ocasión y gracias a que la bebida le ayudaba a desinhibirse, después de asegurarse de que su vista no la traicionaba, se atrevió a acercar sus labios a los del rubio.

Apenas fue un leve roce, pero este lo desencadenó todo. De repente la manta dejó de importar y cayó al suelo mientras Naruto, un poco torpe, volvía a juntar los labios.

Esta vez no fue un simple roce, Hinata dejó los labios lo suficientemente abiertos como para que la lengua de Naruto pudiese entrar.

La mano de él no tardo en colarse bajo el vestido negro de ella y rozar la braguitas que ella tenía puestas.

Con un dedo las apartó un poco y rozó su sexo, notando lo húmeda que estaba.

Sacó la mano y con un poco de destreza se deshizo del vestido que hizo compañía a la manta en el suelo.

Con rapidez se quitó los pantalones y la colocó en su regazo de forma que sus sexos solo estuvieron separados por dos finas telas.

Entonces la agarró debajo de los muslos mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello y así se dirigieron, tambaleándose un poco a la habitación más cercana, a la de él.

Rápidamente se tumbaron en la cama y torpemente continuaron desvistiéndose.

Cuando acabaron Naruto se tumbó encima de ella y buscó con la mano dirigió su dura verga al coño de Hinata que estaba más que preparado para recibir aquella visita.

Una vez él estaba del todo metido en ella empezó a moverse rápidamente. La chica rodeó la cintura de él con las piernas mientras intentaba acallar las voces de su interior.

Hinata sabía que aquello solo era causa del alcohol, ella nunca gustaría a Naruto porque sus gustos eran diferentes, pero eso no evitó que al sentir como la verga de su amigo entraba y salía de ella de manera un poco brusca rozando su clítoris en el proceso provocasen que se corriese como pocas veces se había corrido.

-Uhmmm N-Naruto!.- grito como nunca antes lo habia hecho en una acabada.

-Si, como me ... aprietas Hina.- gruño el rubio embistiendo mas rapido, adentrándose mas en ella.

Naruto no tardó mucho más que ella en correrse. Las contracciones en aquel coño y las uñas clavadas en su espalda no le dieron otra opción. Cuando acabó de vaciar su leche se desplomó encima de ella y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Ella no lo quitó de encima y esa noche se durmió con la virilidad de él media flácida en su interior.

_Habia dormido tan bien esa noche!._

La mañana siguiente él le dijo a Hinata que lo sentía, después de eso la había intentado ignorar pero no era fácil cuando vivían en la misma casa. Él siempre había tenido claro que quería a los hombres. De hecho Hinata era la primera mujer con la que se había acostado y le preocupaba lo mucho que le había gustado.

_Ha decir verdad... le habia fascinado._

Por otra parte estaba su novio, Sasuke. Naruto nunca había sido bueno ocultando las cosas y no podía evitar pensar que pasaría cuando se lo contase.

Días después Hinata se alegró, pero al mismo tiempo se entristeció, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba embarazada. Le gustaría tener con ella a un Naruto en miniatura pero en aquel momento quizás no era lo mas apropiado.

Primero tendría que hacerle ver a su amigo, que, al menos, era bisexual. O eso intentaría.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Hola, aqui les dejo otro fic que habia borrado, espero que les guste a las personas que no lo han leido, poco a poco ire subiendo los caps para poder seguir con el que tengo pendiente de la propuesta indecorosa.**

**Merezco algun review? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen

!advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc, etc … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Malchik Gay**

—Christine-core—

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

El celular de Naruto sonó en el bolsillo de su dueño. Los papeles con los que este estaba trabajando cayeron al suelo.

Era un mensaje de texto. Sasuke quería ir a un cine conservador uno lejos de ojos curiosos tenia una reputación que cuidar pero necesitaba de su novio y se aseguraba de que esta vez Naruto no le plantease ninguna otra excusa.

Naruto ya llevaba varios días intentando evitar a Sasuke, recordando constantemente lo sucedido con su amiga Hinata.

Le desconcertaba que le hubiese gustado tanto, se suponía que era gay ¿no?, ¿entonces por qué deseaba tanto que se volviese a repetir aquella noche?

Consultó la hora con el reloj y decidió que ya era hora de recoger y de regresar a casa. Si se daba prisa podría prepararse para su cita con Sasuke antes de que Hinata volviese a casa.

* * *

Hinata llegó a casa y escuchó ruidos en la habitación de Naruto. Miró el reloj y supuso que había salido antes del trabajo, ventajas que da el ser jefe.

Dejó las bolsas que traía en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a hacer su parte de las tareas domésticas. Cuando acabo, decidió tomarse una ducha.

Dejó que el agua caliente relajase sus músculos después de un día de trabajo. Enjabonó el cabello mientras pensaba en todos los problemas que tenía últimamente.

El trabajo cada vez la agotaba más. Le agobiaba no tener tiempo libre para ella.

Por otra parte no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel...

**—**_"Lo siento, pero estaba borracho"._ **—**de Naruto.

Le dolía que el rubio le hubiese dicho que lo sentía, pues ella había disfrutado cada segundo de aquella noche. Solo el recuerdo de sus manos por su piel hacía que su temperatura corporal se levase unos grados.

Colocó una mano sobre su seno y apretó su pezón, que ya estaba duro como una piedra. Colocó la otra mano en el otro seno y repitió la acción.

Un gemido salió de sus labios mientras imaginaba que eran las manos de Naruto las que realizaban aquella caricia íntima.

Dejó resbalar su mano derecha por su abdomen mientras continuaba acariciándose su pezón con la izquierda. Cerró los ojos e imaginó la mano de Naruto descender y descender hasta encontrarse con su monte de venus, donde acarició sus rizos arregladitos y rizados por la humedad de la ducha.

Sintiendo e imaginando que la mano masculina abría cuidadosamente los labios vaginales para poder rozar el clítoris de Hinata, arrancándole a la chica un pequeño gemido de placer.

Las yemas del índice y el pulgar presionaron el delicado botón mientras que la otra mano seguía atormentando sus senos.

Hinata se imaginó que era la boca de Naruto la que lamía y atormentaba su pezón erecto mientras ejercía mayor presión sobre su clítoris.

Tras unos minutos de agradable fantasía Hinata dejó escapar un prolongado gemido de placer mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la ducha pues las piernas le temblaban. Dejó que su espalda se deslizase hasta que se sentó y dejó que el agua continuase cayendo sobre su cuerpo mientras la figura de Naruto se desvanecía de su mente.

El agua fría la hizo reaccionar y rápidamente cerró la ducha y se enroscó en una toalla.

* * *

Naruto estaba buscando la cartera en su cuarto cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Masculló por lo bajo al comprender que Hinata estaba en casa.

Continuó buscando lo que necesitaba para la cita de aquella noche hasta que al final lo encontró todo y se metió en el baño.

Se desvistió y se metió debajo de la ducha.

Mientras se bañaba escuchó que la ducha del baño contiguo, el de Hinata, se abría.

Intentó no pensar en su sexy cuerpo desnudo a apenas dos metros de él, pero fue imposible y al poco rato ya estaba recordando todo lo que había hecho aquella noche.

Gruñó cuando se imaginó un gemido de los labios de Hinata. Bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna, agarró su verga y empezó a acariciarla mientras intentaba recordar cada detalle de aquella noche.

_Sus ojos perlados_

_Su mirada intensa_

_Sus labios besándolo y __llamándolo_

_Su cuerpo juntándose con el suyo y ..._

De repente escuchó otro gemido y esta vez estuvo seguro de que no se lo había imaginado. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y escuchó atentamente, más excitado aún de lo que ya estaba.

Entonces escuchó varios gemidos provenientes del otro baño. Cerró los ajos y se concentró en aquellos sonidos mientras continuaba masturbándose.

No tardó mucho en escuchar un gemido mucho más alto y duradero que los demás y supo que Hinata se estaba corriendo. Él no tardó mucho más y se corrió contra la pared de la ducha, donde el agua borraba rápidamente las evidencias de aquella travesura.

Continuará…

**Hola aquí la continuación, gracias a las personas que quieren la conti y los que pasan por aquí a leerme.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen

!advertencia: NaruHinaSasu, LEMON, Yaoi, Bisex, Occ, UA contenido sexual fuerte como: dominación, palabrotas tanto obscenas como ofensivas, tríos, celos, posesión etc, etc … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Malchik Gay**

**MAJO PEREZ, este cap es para ti, espero que te guste mucho.**

—Christine-core—

* * *

_**.**_

**_._**

_No tardó mucho en escuchar un gemido mucho más alto y duradero que los demás y supo que Hinata se estaba corriendo. Él no tardó mucho más y se corrió contra la pared de la ducha, donde el agua borraba rápidamente las evidencias de aquella travesura..._

Naruto no aguanto más, salió al escuchar a su amiga acabar en el baño, y el aún seguía excitado. Amarro su toalla alrededor de su cintura, tratando de no recordar a su esbelta y hermosa compañera de cuarto que tenía, debía salir de allí lo antes posible.

El celular vibro fuerte, era su novio mandándole un mensaje de seguro.

Se puso su camisa color azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos, y sus calzoncillos, pero no hallaba en ningún lado sus pantalones.

—Diablos!.— Maldijo algo fuerte.— Ah, aquí están.

Bufo con serenidad, al encontrar sus prendas faltantes.

Necesitaba salir del departamento o si no, si no tomaría de nuevo a Hinata. Pero la tentación de la puerta abierta de ella lo sedujo...

* * *

En la otra habitación, Hinata se humectaba su piel con la crema que ella usaba para su cuerpo después del pequeño y espectacular orgasmo que se dio pensando en Naruto. Que por cierto seguramente cuando se duchaba el debió de irse... Por su puesto con su novio. Eso inevitablemente la puso triste, el pensar que su amigo, le dio una de las mejores noches de su vida había sido una equivocación. Dejo caer su toalla para seguir humectándose su cuerpo sin darse cuenta que unos ojos conocidos la observaban sin pudor alguno.

Ya más relajada iba a tomar su bata para descansar en su cama...

—... No puedo más.—Hinata voltio de inmediato hacia aquella ronca e excitante voz. Puesto que ella ya yacia en la cama desnuda con el rubio encima.

—Na-Naruto.— La beso entonces, un beso fogoso y necesitado. Se separaron para tomar aire y el ataco su cuello, tomándolo y oliendo su perfumado perfume característico de ella.— Na-Naruto.— susurro en un gemido bajito apretándolo mas a su cuerpo sintiendo su dureza de nueva cuenta en contra de su vientre, lo necesitaban ambos, porque ambos se deseaban.

—mmm Hinata, me-me pones mu-mucho.— Se separó de ella, para desnudarse y estar a la par. Cuando por fin lo estuvo Hinata no le dio tregua y le lamio su nuez.—Agg! Hinata.— La tumbo y de una estocada entro en ella. Condón? la cabeza no cabía para pensar en malditos e innecesarios condones cuando lo que quería era sumergirse en ella, en su amiga, en su amante.

Ambos gimieron con candencia, Hinata vio sus ojos y el acaricio su cara con ternura, su instinto básico ese que le pedía penetrarla ferozmente como animal se despacio, en vez de eso la tomo despacio graduando el ritmo, tomándola y sintiendo tu estrechez que lo enloquecía, se figo en sus facciones...

—Hermosa.— susurro, y ella sorprendida agarro su cara para poder alcanzar sus labios, un beso al principio lento degustándose del uno al otro, el cual se volvió fogoso, una batalla para luchar quien iba a enroscar su lengua y quien podía explorar aún más, acto seguido las caderas del rubio se movían ya con frenesí intentando entrar en lo más profundo del ser de Hinata.

—Sí, Na-Naruto mmm.— Naruto puso sus manos a cada costado de la cabeza de Hinata y se levantó lo necesario para darse más impulso, mientras ella con sus manos acariciaba su tonificado cuerpo ya con una fina capa de sudor, recorriéndolo y excitando al rubio aún más, ella con el empuje certero enrosco sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del ojiazul y cerro sus ojos para disfrutar más.

Viéndola con ese goce Naruto opto por besar su cuello y sus pechos que reclamaban atención, nunca había estado con ninguna mujer de esa manera, pero ella le encantaba... le hacía sentir tan bien, un punto de placer más alto incluso podía compararse con lo que siente con Sasuke. Un sentimiento se apodero de el mientras la haca suya y ella se dejaba hacer uno que al principio se asustó y dejo de hacerle el amor a Hina por poco tiempo, ya que después reconoció dicho sentimiento y se puso feliz, se abrazó a ella para culminar y penetrarla con ahínco la cama rechinaba mucho, ella lo miro a los ojos, esos que desde hace tiempo piensa.

—Hinata mmm me vengo!—. Se besaron, y sintieron explotar al mismo tiempo cuando ambos culminaron al acción y respiraban entrecortadamente. Él se dejó caer encima de ella, sintiendo el abrazó y las caricias de ella explorar su espalda y cara. Sonrió y ronroneo por las caricias obtenidas, levanto su mirada hacia ella y con su mano le acaricio sus labios para después tomarlos en un suave beso, el tiempo no cabía en esa habitación.

* * *

En un lugar poco convencional, precisamente en un café un chico de cabellera oscura esperaba a su rubio novio que ya tenía más de 40 minutos de retraso, primeramente pensó que el tráfico fue el problema, después supuso que alguna junta pero Naruto le hubiera llamado para eso, aunque para ser sincero con el mismo el rubio era tan despistado que seguramente olvido hacer, una mueca de disgusto paso por su atractiva cara. No soportaba las impuntualidades y más aún cuando ya tenía tiempo de no verse, y justo hoy cuando podían no se presenta.

Suspiro cansado, y recordó cuantas veces le hiso lo mismo el a Naruto para recobrar una imagen en las empresas Uchihas, el tener su relación a escondidas para si el poder obtener la absoluta dirección de las empresas, su hermano simplemente no quiso tal peso y mejor decidió irse a vivir una vida que pocos conocen, lejos de ojos curiosos que el ahora mismo por ser una persona importante y de renombre estaban al pendiente de el.

Tomo un poco más de su café, para después pedir la cuenta.

Tendría que ir a buscar a Naruto para hablar con él, y saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Primero a su oficina que le quedaba cerca... después a su departamento.

* * *

Después de estar un rato juntos en la cama, ambos se vestían sin dejar de verse. Hinata estaba tanto feliz como sorprendida su rubio compañero no estaba influenciado en el alcohol y no solo eso, no tuvieron una tanda de sexo cualquiera fue algo más y lo sabía. Lo miraba directamente a sus ojos al igual que él, pero después de toda maravilla recordó que el tenia novio, Sasuke que también lo conocía, poco pero lo conocía, y sabía que Naruto lo amaba mucho y se sintió mal y triste, el rubio lo noto de enseguida, parándose junto con ella y alzándole la mirada preocupado.

—¿Que pasa Hina?— pregunto acariciándole la mejilla, lo menos que quería era saber que se arrepentía de entregarse a él.

—Sa-Sasuke...— trago fuerte saliva cuando el dejo de estar con ella y sentarse al borde de la cama, voltio a verlo y ahí estaba agarrándose su cabello algo exasperado, el la miro y voltio al suelo...

—Yo... Yo amo a Sasuke Hinata...—sintió como Hinata empezaba a agarrar sus cosas para irse, pero él fue más rápido para atraparla en sus brazos.—No me mal entiendas Hinata.— le susurraba y besaba en su hombro, a lo que ella voltio para encararlo con sus ojos vidriosos el en cambio la abrazo más fuerte y suspiro.— No me arrepiento de haber estado contigo, ni siquiera la primera vez... porque...— Hinata esperaba articulación alguna del rubio que miraba perdido hacia otra parte, como si supiera que no sabía cómo decirle algo, tener las palabras correctas...

— ¿Porque? Naruto dime.—sentía su agarre alrededor de ella como evitando cualquier escape de ella. Se armó de valor y la encaro.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti.

**_"Porque estoy enamorado de ti.", "Porque estoy enamorado de ti."_**

No cabía en su ensoñación, tal vez estaba era eso, solo un sueño pero se sentía tan real en sus brazos. Naruto le estaba diciendo esas palabras que ella misma sentía por él.

_—_Yo-yo tam-tambien Naruto, pe-pero pen...—un beso casto en sus labios impidió que siguiera.

—Lamento haberte dicho aquello la vez pasada, pero para mí fue una excusa haberte dicho que fue por el alcohol el haber estado contigo, no era cierto y precisamente hoy me di cuenta.

—Na-Naruto— lo abrazo feliz, olvidándose por completo de lo más importante. Del novio del rubio.

Ambos estaban abrazados de saber que sentían lo mismo, besándose de nueva cuenta cuando escucharon ambos el timbre de la puerta. Animoso como era característico del rubio se ofreció a ver quién era mientras Hina iba detrás de él.

El sonriente abrió la puerta y se sorprendió...

—Sa... Sasuke. — con un demonio, había olvidado su cita con él, al volverse loco por tomar a Hina. No sabía qué hacer. Hinata roja por su aparición mejor opto por ir a la cocina, sin saludar al moreno el cual percibió de inmediato, esa chica rara siempre lo saludaba cuando venía. Dejando atrás ambas reacciones mejor decidió hablar.

—Y qué?, me dejaras pasar o pretendes dejarme afuera todo el día?

Le había dicho un tanto molesto, sentía una aura diferente de Naruto y le resultaba muy sospechosa la actitud se su novio...La de él y la de su compañera de cuarto.

—Claro pasa.

De algo estaba seguro Naruto, y era que Sasuke no era tanto e intuía todo así que, no había otra salida más que la verdad, sobre lo que paso con Hinata y lo que sentía por ella.

Continuará…

**Hola aquí la continuación, gracias a las personas que quieren la conti y los que pasan por aquí a leerme.**


End file.
